Red (SGC Series)
Red is a main character and the main antagonist in SGCBarbierian's ''Crafting Dead. ''He is one of the first antagonists of the series and has been at odds with the group ever since he killed Jordan. He is also a cannibal and eats whoever he comes across and as revealed in Season 10 that he has a base where he keeps his "dinner" and fattens them up and eats them. Personality Red is a sick person who has learned to "adapt" to his surroundings and eats people he comes across along with his men. This also causes any other prisoners he has to be disturbed because of his cannibalism. It is unknown how he got control of the group where he shows a sick dictatorship. He also is rather clever and is often shown having a playful side while taunting Nick. He, also, often acts quite predatory towards the people he's "taunting," especially Nick, making him more... disturbing. Red is truly a despicable, smart villain to the group. Season 3 After briefly mentioned in Season 2 by AK that he took Jordan and Jordan being rescued he finally makes his debut in "Red's Here". He shows up at the front of the group's base in Greenfield and talks a bit about what they had done with the place and then when they are about to shoot him he says "Killing me won't save Jordan" to which then the top of the base blows up killing Jordan and the group in a panic let's Red escape. He is mentioned several other times throughout the season due to the group having custody of Louis one of his soldiers until Ghetto pushed him off a building in rage. When Major gray tells the group about the Napalm strike late in Season 3 coming soon they attempt to reach some known escape vehicles but Red stole them and left the group a note taunting them. Season 4 In "Good Guy or Bad?" when Barney talks to the group and shows them a flyer for a safe haven Heyworth. When the group actually arrives in "Journey To Heyworth" they find out that it is a plan by Red to bring people in and eat them and Ghetto goes after him to no avail. Sky's Spin-Off Series Red makes a brief appearance when Barney and Jess bring Sky to Heyworth and Sky sees Red briefly in the episodes "Ambushed" and "Locked Up" where they capture them and put them in cells which they eventually escape. Season 7 Red makes his long awaited return in "Red's Back" where he invades Husky' prison and takes it over eating most of the people there and captures Nick and his group. In "Locked Up" Red is seen taunting Nick and telling hi how he missed seeing him and he, after bit of taunting, leaves. In "Power Plant" and "Red's Men" he talks to Ghetto and convinces him that Nick isn't coming back and that he should come with him which he reluctantly does. Season 8 Red reappears in "CDC Attack" where he and his men invade the CDC and forces them to make more Formula X for Ghetto. In the same episode it is revealed that Cory has joined him in order to become a General of an army in "Police Station". In "GHETTO!" they make Ghetto believe Nick is corrupt which results in Ghetto shooting Nick and the two escape. Season 10 Red reappears in Season 10 where in the premiere episode "Barney's Return" where he distracts them long enough of Cory to knock Nick and Bobby out. In "Taken Prisoner" they bring them to a cell in his base he has been camped out in for an unspecified amount of time presumably established sometime during Season 9. Red talks to Nick taunting him as he always does which leads Nick fed up with humanoid wanting to kill him, after a while Red departs going on various departures. Season 11 Red makes his brief and final appearance in the series in the episode "Striking Back" where he is briefly seen passing by Shelby in her cell. Nick, and Bobby free Shelby and are confronted by Red and his former soldier Tommy who Nick's Group had taken in. Red decides to put the group once more behind bars but when he orders his soldiers to do it they refuse due to Red Army's dislike of Red and fear of him and Tommy convincing them Nick would be a better option. Red surrenders and Tommy gives Nick a gun to shoot him stating "My men said you should be the one to do it." Red gives one last speech to Nick saying how they "...aren't so different......." by just "....having different ways...." but once he finishes, Nick, having been done with it all executes Red by putting a bullet in his head. Death Killed by * Tommy (Indirectly Caused) * Nick TBA Killed Victims *Jordan (Caused) * Gary (Caused or Direct) * Sarah (Caused or Direct) * Alex (Caused or Direct) * Dan (Caused or Direct) * Scott (Caused or Direct) *Corl's family (Caused or Direct) *A few unnamed CDC Marines and Scientists (Caused and Direct) *Numerous of Zombies and unnamed Survivors Appearances Season 3 * "Red's Here!" * "End Of Days" (Dream) * "Going Too Far!" (Voice only) Season 4 * "Journey to Heyworth" Sky's Spin Off Series * "Ambushed!" * "Locked Up!" Season 7 * "Old Friends" * "Security Breach" * "Red's Back!" * "Locked Up" * "Power Plant" * "Red's Men" Season 8 * "Get Down!" * "CDC Attack!" * "Police Station" * "GHETTO!" Season 9 * "3 Days Later" Season 10 * "Barney's Return" (No lines) * "Taken Prisoner" * "Family Meal" (No lines) * "Change Of Plans" * "Red Wedding" Season 11 * "Similar Interests" (No Lines) * "Striking Back" Trivia TBACategory:Deceased Category:Main Category:Antagonist Category:Red's Camp Category:Characters